Poinsettia
by kittehninja
Summary: It's Christmas and Mistletoe wants her friend Poinsettia to confess her love to Bernard so she comes up with a little game. Will her game work or backfire in her face? Bernard OOC Poin and Mist OCs


_**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE IN HONOR OF MY FRIEND I WROTE HER THIS STORY…note: I don't usually write romances so if it sucks forgive me and don't hold it against me!**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

"_MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The young elf shouted jumping out of her bed a broad smile gracing her soft features. "I can't wait until later on!" She chirps as she picks up her brush and starts to brush her scarlet hair the flowed like a river._

"_Yo, Poinsettia we gotta hurry so we can get everything ready for the party." Her friend says from the other side of the door._

"_You don't sound to happy Mistletoe what's wrong?" She asks opening the door and looking at her friend her crimson eyes boring into Mistletoe's emerald green ones._

"_Nothing." She answers slyly a playful smile appearing on her features._

"_I don't like that smile…" Poinsettia says watching her friend closely. "HEY MIST, GET BACK HERE!" She calls as Mistletoe takes off running towards the dining room._

"_NOT UNLESS YOU CATCH ME!" Mistletoe laughs dodging all the other elves and ducks behind a stack of presents._

"_MISTLETOE!" She shouts quickly following her but bumps into someone knocking them down. "Oh I'm so sorry Bernard!" She says looking up at the tall elf._

"_Yo! What's up Berny?" Mistletoe asks popping up out of nowhere scaring Poinsettia and earning her a disapproving look from Bernard. "What you don't like Berny I thought it was a good one." She says smiling innocently. "An' ya gotta admit that it's way better than Nard!" She laughs nudging Bernard playfully._

"_Why'd you run off?" Poinsettia asks looking at Mistletoe a moment her face turning pink with rage and blush._

"_I have to have a reason?" Mistletoe asks tilting her head to the side in confusion. "I thought you'd wanna spend some alone time with your boyfriend?" She continues smiling a mischievous grin and takes off running again. "Later Berny, Poin!" She calls vanishing into the crowd of elves._

"_...HOW IS SHE EVEN AN ELF ALL SHE DOES IS SNEAKS AROUND AND CAUSE MISCHIEVE?" Poinsettia asks loudly to no one in particular._

"_I'm not sure but she's always coming up with silly nicknames for me." Bernard grumbles quietly under his breath as he lets out an exhausted sigh. "But she is very good at making sure the stockings are filled and making toys…" He sighs closing his eyes._

"_She's a nuisance that's what she is." Poinsettia grumbles under her breath as she crosses her arms and puffs out her cheeks._

"_HEY BERNY, POIN, LOOK IT!" Mistletoe happily calls peering over them from the stack of presents a big gleaming smile on her face._

"_WHAT?" Poinsettia asks as she and Bernard look up at the other young elf and see her holding some mistletoe._

"_Mistletoe, an' ya'll are under it so kissy, kissy lovebirds!" Mistletoe replies waving the green plant over their heads and giggling. "It is an old rule ya'll gotta do it!" She says smiling brightly._

"_No we don't!" Poinsettia and Bernard state in unison looking up at Mistletoe anger clearly evident on their faces._

"_Yes ya'll do." Mistletoe argues. "If ya'll do it I'll leave ya'll alone for the rest of the day…scratch that I'll leave you two alone for the rest of the week if ya'll kiss just this once!" She bargains watching with a smirk on her face as the two consider her proposition._

"_A whole week of not being called ridiculous names…I don't see anything better than that…well besides an entire month." Bernard muses stroking his chin thoughtfully._

"_That's right I won't call you anything other than Bernard for a week." Mistletoe says smiling brightly._

"_One week of not having to worry about being pranked or go on wild goose chases searching for Mist…I think I'd enjoy that!" Poinsettia chirps as she looks up towards her friend and nods. "I'll do it!" She says as Mistletoe jumps up and cheers._

"_ALRIGHT!" She cheers as she holds the mistletoe over the twos heads'. "Now, ya'll have to make it a real kiss an,' not a lil' peck on the ole' cheek!" Mistletoe states in a calm tone._

"_FINE!" They shout at her as she shakes her head and holds it over them._

"_Here goes nothing." Poinsettia quietly says as she and Bernard slowly get closer before the two kiss on the lips._

"_Well that wasn't that bad." Bernard says as the two pull away and look up at Mistletoe only to find her gone._

"_Where has she gone now?" Poinsettia grumbles looking around but to no avail._

"_I don't know you know her better than me." Bernard says when two presents fall onto their heads._

"_OW!" They cry in unison as they pick up the presents and see that they're addressed to each of them from Mistletoe._

"_Huh what's she up to now?" Poinsettia asks opening the present to reveal a small chain with a golden heart around it. "What's this…there's a note." She says as she picks up the small piece of paper and flips it up and sees it's in Mistletoe's handwriting. "It says: Merry Christmas to my best friend I hope you an' yer boyfriend enjoy the gifts it took me a LONG time to make them, like five months an' that's not even counting the planning!" She reads as Bernard opens his and pulls out a locket similar to hers with words the words 'You are the only one for her' engraved into the metal its tiny spiral font shining on the metal._

"_These are magnificent!" Bernard exclaims examining the tiny necklace with wonder his eyes gleaming with excitement. "Now if only she did this well when she's on the clock." He dryly says as he puts the locket on and looks at Poinsettia. "Aren't you going to put yours on?" He asks her as she snaps out of her thoughts and nods._

"_Yeah, now we just have to find her so we can tell her how wonderful they are." She answers softly as she clasps the locket around her neck and examines it more closely and notices the words 'You are the only one for him…' engraved in a delicate lacey font into the shiny cool metal. _

"_It must've taken her quite a while to make these." Bernard says as the two head off to search for the other elf. "They're so carefully crafted and the details are exquisite." He continues as Poinsettia nods._

"_I know it is times like these that help me remember why she's an elf and an expert at crafting." Poinsettia answers when the two stop and see some mistletoe hanging in front of them._

"_What in the blazes?" Bernard exclaims looking at it and notices the note. "You two will never find me! I am leaving this as a gift to the two lovebirds…Feliz Navidad." He reads trying to form the words from the chicken scratch. "Ps…If ya'll two kiss again I'll give you a hint on where I'm at." He finishes as he looks at Poinsettia._

"_Well we do want to find her and she said she'd give us a hint." Poinsettia muses blushing slightly as Bernard nods and the two kiss once more this time with a tiny bit more passion._

"_Now we need to find the hin-OW!" Bernard cries as a letter hits him in the side of the side. "Why did it hit me in the side of the side of the head?" He growls glaring down at the letter as Poinsettia picks it up._

"_Hint #1: I am where the red flows like a river and the candy scent fills the air." She reads slightly confused as she looks up a Bernard._

"_Well she could mean the ribbon factory…" Bernard muses quietly as Poinsettia nods then snaps her fingers._

"_The candy cane shop! It is near the ribbons and the candy scent fills the air constantly!" She exclaims as she grabs Bernard's hand and drags him off to the candy cane shop._

_As they reached the candy cane shop they noticed another mistletoe plant hanging above one of the candy canes. "Here we go again why can't one of use walk up and take the note?" Bernard asks as they near the plant._

"_I know Mist she's got some way to be sure that it won't happen but you can go and try." Poinsettia answers as Bernard walks over to the plant and tugs the note but it doesn't come off._

"_It won't come loose." Bernard says as he tugs once more but gets the same result. "What could she have done to get this to stay?" He questions as he scratches his head and looks towards Poinsettia._

"_I don't know she's magic she know when we don't follow the directions." She answers as she shrugs and goes over to him. "Come on we just need to kiss to get the hint." She says as Bernard nods and glances away a moment._

"_Alright once we find her I am going to tell her that I expect this kind of workmanship from her more often." He says as he looks at the locket and the two kiss again with more passion._

"_Now, let's see what the hint is." Poinsettia says breaking away and takes the note down a soft smile graces her face as she reads it._

"_What does it say?" Bernard asks as he peers over Poinsettia's shoulder trying to read the note._

"_It says: Yo what took ya'll so long? Well as you might have guess Bernard I have my ways for making the not stick so it won't come off till ya'll lovebirds kiss! Anyways the hint this time is run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!" Poinsettia reads laughing towards the end. "That doesn't make sense…" She says as she scratches her head._

"_Yes it does she could mean the bakery that's where they make the gingerbreads after all." Bernard answers as Poinsettia nods in agreement._

"_That would make sense she's probably munching on some cookies right now she loves sweets." She says as she shakes her head and chuckles lightly. "We better hurry if we want to catch her." She says as the two head off towards the bakery…_

"_Nom, nom, nom, good cookies!" Mistletoe says as she eats some Christmas sweets and hangs up some mistletoe with a note attached._

"_Just what are you doing Mist?" One of the elves asks as she looks up at Mistletoe a confused expression on her face._

"_Trying to get two lovebirds together." She calmly answers as she takes out a ribbon and ties it around the plant._

"_Lovebirds?" The elf asks as Mistletoe looks down at her. "What kind of ribbon is that?" They ask as she swallows her cookie._

"_Its sometin I made, you attach it to sometin and it can only be taken off by whatever I say like this note can only be taken off when the two kiss." She explains as she grabs for another cookie and adds the last few touches to her mistletoe._

"_I see and these two would be?" The elf asks when another comes in and looks at Mistletoe._

"_Mistletoe, Bernard and Poinsettia are looking for you!" He says as Mistletoe nods and jumps down behind a table of cooling cookies._

"_I'm not here." Mistletoe says as she vanishes behind the table._

"_Okay…" The elf says as he leaves the room and goes up front. "You guys just missed her she left here a few moments ago." He explains as the two roll their eyes but nod._

"_I see well did she leave 'something'?" Poinsettia asks emphasizing the word something. The young elf thinks a moment then nods his head._

"_Yeah, I think so she hung up some mistletoe with a note on it. Is that for you two?" He asks as he stares at the two with wonder filled eyes._

"_Yes now where is it?" Bernard answers calmly as the young elf gestures towards the back a broad grin on his face._

"_It's in the back hanging by the cookies she munched on some of them before she left so just look for it by the nearly empty pan." He answers as he laughs quietly. "She said they were real good and that the kids would love them of course she worded it differently but you know." He says shrugging his shoulders as the two nod and walk towards the back._

"_I told you she was probably eating the cookies!" Poinsettia states as she looks around the back room and spots the plant hanging above a pan less than half full of cookies._

"_I don't recall ever disagreeing with you." Bernard says as the two reach the mistletoe. "I suppose we have to kiss to get this one down as well." He says as Poinsettia nods and he gets ready. "You know I'm not sure if she did this on purpose but I-" Bernard says but stops as Poinsettia kisses him with a passionate kiss._

"_You what?" Mistletoe suddenly asks popping up from her hiding spot, a cookie in her hand and one hanging from her mouth. "Come'n don't leave me hangin! I don't like cliffies! Do ya love each other? Tell me!" She cries in an anxious voice, taking the cookie out and looking at the two._

"_WHEN DID YOU GET THERE?"Poinsettia shouts as she sends Mistletoe death glares._

"_I'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!" Mistletoe shouts back as she puts the cookie back into her mouth. "Now continue Berny what were ya gonna say for Poin kissed you?" She asks as she looks at Bernard the cookie hanging from her mouth. _

"_I think you ruined the moment and mood…"Bernard sighs as he shakes his head._

"_Nonsense! Now continue act like I was never here." She says as she hides behind the table again grabbing some cookies on the way. "Nom, nom, nom, such good cookies." She says as she munches on them behind the table._

"_Well…as I was saying Poinsettia I'm not sure if Mistletoe did it on purpose or not but I believe I have fallen in love with you…" Bernard says as his face turns a deep shade of pink._

"_Really?" Poinsettia asks as she lowers her head and blush covers her face. "I think I like you too…" She says as she tries to hide her face with her bangs._

"_Just like?" Bernard asks not able to hide his disappointment._

"_No! I mean I love you!" Poinsettia quickly says as she takes his hands and looks into his eyes. "I really do Bernard!" She says as she lets go and lowers her head. "I've actually loved you a while I was just too scared to tell you…" She confesses in a shameful tone._

"_I didn't know…truth be told I've always liked you too but I wasn't sure if you felt the same…" Bernard says as he smiles and looks at Poinsettia._

"_Enough with the lovey dovey! Just kiss already!" Mistletoe suddenly shouts as she jumps out from behind the table and pushes the two together. "Kiss an' love each other then read the note!" She happily calls as the two glare at her but do indeed kiss as she pulls the note down and hands it to Poinsettia. "Later, I gotta go talk to the boss man 'bout some of the gifts I made!" She calls as she rushes out the door and into the pure white snow._

"…_Well what does it say?" Bernard asks as he looks at the note and sees Poinsettia smile._

"_It says: Dear Poin, if yer readin' this ya'll two finally confessed yer loves an' I'd like to take partial credit but I hope you two enjoy yer LONG lives!_

_Dear Berny, forget about asking me to make EVERY toy like ya'll's lockets I ain't doin' it! But hope ya'll enjoy it!" She read as Bernard shook his head and smiled._

"_Why did I have a feeling she was going to say something like that?" He asks as he shakes his head._

"_I don't know but I guess we should thank her next time we see her." Poinsettia says as Bernard nods and the two kiss once more before leaving to go and finish the final preparations for the best time of the year, Christmas._


End file.
